bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenjirō Kirinji
| image = | race =Shinigami | birthday = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation =Soul King, Soul Society | occupation =Protecting the Soul King | previous occupation = | team = Royal Guard | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Soul King Palace | relatives = | education = | shikai =Not Yet Revealed | bankai =Not Yet Revealed | manga debut =Chapter 516 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title .Bleach manga; Chapter 519, page 16 Appearance Kirinji is a lean-built and very tall man with black hair arranged into an outlandishly large pompadour, or "regent" hairstyle, with tapered sideburns. He is frequently seen chewing upon a small stick. Instead of the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears a waist-length white jacket that leaves most of his chest exposed but still bears the Royal Guard emblem on its back, as well as the alternating circle and diamond pattern of a captain's haori along the bottom. His attire is completed by a black hakama, a large yellow sash around his waist and a pair of sandals.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 1 & 6 Personality He speaks of the Gotei 13 as if they are no more than children and is at times condescending to many of his fellow Shinigami, including even captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 4-6 & 11-12 This patronizing attitude frequently results in him being disciplined by the rest of the Royal Guard, usually through physical force, with a strike to the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, page 6 History Before joining the Royal Guard, Kirinji was a Shinigami captain in Soul Society. At some time in the past, he taught healing techniques to Retsu Unohana.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 6 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the death of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, he returns to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard, where they are met by most of the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 Bearing a flag with the Royal Guard's emblem, he greets the assembled Shinigami before going to talk to Unohana. He asks her about the number of deaths that have occurred and wonders if she is using the healing methods he taught her. Oshō tells them to catch up later, as they have things to do, annoying him.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 2-7 When Captain Suì-Fēng gives out to them about how they did not help in the battle with the Vandenreich, he grabs her and tells her that their job is to protect the Soul King, not Seireitei and that the Gotei 13 did not live up to its name. Oshō knocks him to the ground and tells him to talk later. When Unohana objects to Senjumaru Shutara bringing the critically injured Byakuya Kuchiki, as well as Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki to the Royal Palace, he tells her that they cannot fully recover with her abilities and that he can. He then tells her that it is not the time for her to focus on healing.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 10-17 They later proceed to take Ichigo and some of the injured Shinigami with them to the Royal Palace, but before they leave, they are interrupted by Kisuke Urahara. He listens while Ichigo talks with Urahara before they head to the Royal Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 1-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 518, pages 9-17 Once there, Kirinji brings Ichigo and the wounded Shinigami to his domain where he heals them in a hot spring.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 5-16 After several dunks into the hot springs, Kirinji hits both and Ichigo and Renji, declaring them healed from how easily they took his punch. After the two younger Shinigami are sent on ahead, he talks with his underlings, Kazuo and Kazuhiro. Kirinji openly admits to being impressed with Ichigo, particularly his ability to react to his punch fast enough to counter and damage Kirinji's hand, stating its no wonder why the Spirit King has taken an interest in Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 5-12 Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Kirinji is an incredibly proficient healer, having taught Retsu Unohana, who is regarded as the greatest healer in Soul Society, many of her techniques. Furthermore, he was adamant that he could heal the grievous injuries of several Shinigami that she herself was unable to cure.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 7 & 16 His unique healing method involves a peculiar form of hot spring treatment, using two springs housed in his personal quarters.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 12-14 Shunpo Master: Kirinji is masterful when it comes to the use of Shunpo. He is so skilled in the art he is able to maneuver behind Suì-Fēng, who is arguably the greatest Shunpo user in Soul Society, without her noticing despite him being a mere few feet directly in front of her, until he actually grabbed her.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 12 He was once known as for his skill in the art, during his time in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, page 12 Enhanced Strength: Kirinji is exceedingly strong, being able to effortlessly pick up and then throw a grown man several meters away from himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, page 13 He can also punch with enough force to send someone of Ichigo Kurosaki's stature flying for a considerable distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, page 9 Zanpakutō *Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Royal Guard